


Mz. Hyde

by LadyFogg



Series: Constantine Oneshots & Prompts [3]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, F/M, Language, Mistress/Pet, Pegging, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub John, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been craving something a little more during your trysts with John, but are worried about asking him. When he finds out, he's more than willing to give you what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mz. Hyde

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3 was: Could you do a oneshot where the reader and John are in relationship, and she really wants to try kinky stuff with him but doesn't want to tell him so she just kind of keeps it a secret, until he somehow finds out?
> 
> Forgive me. I will forever live in the trash now.
> 
> Fic Song - https://play.spotify.com/track/0dnx2LK0rnPTACGzbLc1Jx

 

You feel a firm hand stroking your hip before lips descend onto your shoulder. You shift into the touch with a sleepy smile. “Good morning to you too,” you say through a yawn.

“Mornin’ love,” John responds. His erection is digging into your lower back. “Feelin’ up for a quickie?”

Chuckling, you rub your eyes and try to read the clock on the end table. It’s just before eight. “Why are you up so early?” you ask.

“Chas called,” John explains, hand sliding forward to try to worm between your clamped together thighs. “Got a job and gonna be gone for a few days.”

“Ah, that explains  the early morning case of wandering hands,” you realize, stretching your stiff body.

“Guilty,” John chuckles. “So, how ‘bout it?”

“Sorry, John,” you sigh, placing your hand over his. “Sore from last night I’m afraid.”

“No matter,” John says. “May have been a bit too rough.” He gently lifts your hand so he can kiss the bruises his fingers caused on your wrists the previous night.

He doesn’t usually get so rough that he leaves marks. John loves to be in control. It’s something you noticed fairly quickly after meeting him when he saved you from a demon attack. You bought him a drink as a thank you. How you wound up back at your place wasn’t that difficult to pinpoint. He’s handsome, charismatic and incredibly persuasive. He’s also rough. Addictively so. The way he pins you to the mattress with that smirk of his; perfection.

It’s been several months since that first meeting and every time you and John have sex, he’s in total control. Not that you mind of course.

“When will you be back?” you ask, turning so you can gaze up at him.

“Two days, three tops,” he answers, pushing your sleep tousled hair away from your face. “Probably will leave my stuff here, if that’s alright. Figured I’d come straight to you afterwards.”

“Moving in are you?” you tease with a smile.

John grins cheekily. “Thinking about it,” he says. “That somethin’ you’d like?”

“You’re here all the time anyways,” you point out. “And it would nice knowing you’ll be here at the end of the day.”

John’s grin widens. “That’s settled then,” he says. “Since my lovely bird is out of commission, I shall enjoy a morning wank and ciggie in the shower.”

You roll your eyes and push him away. “You’re something else, you know that?”

He laughs, flinging the covers off and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. When he stands, you get a perfect view of his round ass while he stretches. Without even thinking, you reach over and give it a firm slap. John stills for a second before slowly turning his head to shoot you a heated look over his shoulders.

“Careful, love,” he says. “You don’t want to start something you can’t finish.”

“What makes you think I can’t finish it?”

He turns to face you, and it feels like someone dumped a bucket of lava over your entire body. He’s harder than he was a second ago. All because you gave him a small spank. You have a sudden mental image of him bent over in front of you, your hand soothing his red backside. Your cheeks must be flushed because John slowly climbs back onto the bed, leaning in close to you.

“Maybe when I get back,” he says softly, eyes bearing into yours. “we can explore this a little further.”

Oh dear god.

“O-Okay,” you stutter, too flustered to say anything else.

John smirks and leans forward, placing the softest kiss on your sensitive neck. You shudder and bite your lip to keep from moaning. He pulls away and wiggles his eyebrows before leaving to go take a shower.

You’re left panting and worked up.

John is pretty straightforward in regards to sex. Fast and hard is his preference. Occasionally he'll bind your hands with his tie, but for the most part he's not into anything overly kinky. At least, that’s the impression you get. Your preference tends to be more on the vanilla side of things, but lately you’ve been craving something a little more...adventurous.

You put the incident out of your mind until two days later when you are doing some shopping. John texts you to let you know he’ll be home late and you’re just responding to him when a window display catches your eye. It’s a sexy corset/thong combo and immediately you picture John’s reaction if he were to come home to you wearing it.

Without paying attention, you enter the store to check out pricing. Once you're inside, it takes you a second to realize it’s a sex shop. You try to be as calm as possible while you examine the display. It takes you some time to find the right size, but after you do, curiousity gets the best of you and your attention is drawn to the various items that line the shelves.

An hour later, you leave with your purchases tucked away in an inconspicuous brown shopping bag. You have no time to dwell on what you’ve done, eager to get home and prepare for John’s arrival.

It’s a quarter to nine by the time he texts you to say he’s outside. You’re nervous, which is strange because it’s only John. You buzz him up and make sure the front door in unlocked before hurrying into the bedroom. You stretch yourself out on the bed dressed in the corset and matching thong.

Cigarette smoke wafts in, signalling John’s arrival. You hear him close the front door and call your name.

“In here, babe,” you respond.

Your seduction is put on hold when John opens the door and you see he’s sporting a black eye. “Fuck, what happened?” you exclaim, sitting up.

John is too busy staring at you to answer your question. Instead, he takes a drag of his cigarette.

“John, why do you have a fucking black eye?” you demand, sliding off the bed to stand in front of him.

“Occupational hazard,” John says. Tucking the cigarette into the corner of his mouth, he reaches out to lightly trace one of the seams of your corset. “Where have you been hiding this little number?”

You give him a shy smile. “Bought it just for you. Happy homecoming.”

John’s lips curl into a smirk around his cigarette, while his hands slowly stroke the material in front of him. “Perfection. Utter perfection, love,” he growls.

Your body warms at the comment. John removes his cigarette and exhales smoke. You slide your arms around his neck and he goes in for a hungry kiss. The tastes of nicotine is potentent, but it’s so _John_ that you don’t mind. After a few seconds you draw away and John’s eyes follow you as you lay spread out in front of him. He pops the cigarette back into his mouth before shrugging out of his trench coat.

As you watch him undress, you can’t help but stare at his black eye. You’re not going to ask him tonight, you decide. The job was obviously a tough one and you know how he can be after things go south. Tonight, you’ll let him have his way with you, just the way he likes it.

He strips down to his boxers and then crawls towards you, cigarette still hanging from his mouth. He kneels over your body, admiring how you look in the corset.

“What’s your plan, love?” he asks.

“It’s your homecoming,” you say. “No plan. You can have me however you want me.”

He regards you with narrowed eyes. Removing the cigarette, he extinguishes it on the end table. The look he’s giving you is strange.

“What’s wrong?” you ask.

“You tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

John sighs and raises his eyebrows. “Come off it, love,” he says. “You look like you want to tell me something.”

He’s too smart for his own good. You sigh and sit up. “Nothing is wrong, I swear,” you assure him. “I wanted to ask you a question, but it can wait until later.”

“You sure?” John asks, not entirely convinced.

You smile and take his hands, wrapping his arms around your waist. “More than sure,” you purr, placing a few gentle kisses along his jaw. “Unless you don’t want to fuck me while I wear a corset.”

“Little Johnny quite likes the thought,” John hums, nuzzling your cheek. His hand lightly brushes through your hair while he ducks his head to place a few kisses up your neck.

The touch raises goosebumps on your arms. Suddenly, you’re seized by the hips and practically thrown onto your back. John’s gaze is predatory, his tongue coming out to swipe at his lips while he crawls over you.

“Such a naughty little minx,” he says, eyes raking over the corset. “And now I get you all to myself, every night.”

“Yeah you do,” you agree with a grin.

John swoops down to give you a kiss. It’s all teeth and tongue as he reacquaints himself with your mouth. Amazing how only a few days apart makes him starved for the taste of you. Gasping for breath, John drags his lips away from yours.

“Hope you have plenty of rubbers for this weekend,” he growls, leaning off to the side so he can open the drawers of your nightstand. “Because I’m gonna shag you so--”

At the last second, you remember that condoms aren’t the only thing in that drawer. “No! Wait!”

It’s too late. You can tell by the frown on John’s face as his hand closes around the item you bought earlier that day. He pulls away to sit back on his heels, clutching the purple strap-on, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He clearly knows what it is as he shoots you a curious look. He wants to know why you have it.

“That’s...I...see…” Nothing you think of sounds like a good enough excuse. You flounder for a few more seconds before forcing yourself to stop talking.

John carefully examines the sex toy, his face going scarily passive. You watch his hand gently stroke the shaft, an action that sends a small stab of desire through you. The silence between is almost deafening. Eventually, his eyes slide over to meet your terrified ones.

“Seems you planned to bugger me this weekend, not the other way ‘round,” he says, the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“Well, sort of,” you say with a weak shrug. “I was thinking about asking if...but, you had a rough few days and...it’s stupid. It was an impulse buy. Just, forget it.”

John drops the toy on the bed, grabs you by the back of the head and yanks you into a searing kiss. You’re a little thrown off since that wasn’t the reaction you were anticipating, so it takes you a second to reciprocate. When you do, John grunts, teeth grazing your bottom lip as he draws away.

“If you wanted to try somethin’ new, love,” he says in a low voice. “All you had to do was ask.”

Your mouth runs dry at the sexy smirk that has taken residence on John’s face. “I didn’t really know what I wanted to try until today,” you admit. “And I didn’t want to say anything and give you the wrong idea.”

“What do you mean?”

“I love sex with you. I didn’t want you to think I thought it was boring or something.”

“There's no need to worry, love,” John assures you. “Just because my tastes are usually predictable, doesn’t mean I don’t mind trying things from another menu from time to time.”

“You’re not mad?”

John laughs, motioning to his lap. “Do I look mad to you?”

No. No he doesn’t. His tented boxers prove that he likes the idea very much.

“So…” you say in a careful tone. “If I were to say that I want to fuck you with a strap-on, you would say--?”

“Bloody hell, let’s do it.”

“Yeah? Are you sure?” you ask. “I know it’s kind of a sensitive thing to ask.”

“S’no problem, pet,” John purrs, crawling into your lap. “Johnny knows a thing or two about being buggered. First things first though, kiss me.”

Smiling, you attack his mouth in a hungry kiss. Fear has been replaced with nervous energy, the kind that makes you twitchy and slightly giddy. John has a different energy to him as well, his hands roaming everywhere he can reach as he pulls you in close.

“I’m going to fuck you tonight,” you say between kisses.

John groans. “Yeah, love,” he gasps. He grabs your hand and presses it to his cock. “And Johnny’s ready for it.”

Damn, yeah he is. He’s hard when you rub him firmly. He grunts, rocking into your hand. Something happens to you in that moment. Having John pliable and willing beneath your touch seems to flip a switch. The nerves slowly disappear and you draw away to fix John with a smoldering look.

“Help me put this thing on,” you say in a low voice.

John nods excitedly, grabbing the strap-on. While he helps you secure it, you mentally prepare yourself for what’s about to happen. Of the countless scenarios you’ve run in your head, John being so willing was not one of them. Once the toy is secured, John kisses you again and you allow yourself to fall into it, taking control slowly.

It starts with pushing past his tongue with your own, leaning deeper into the kiss until he’s forced to let you explore his mouth, his body molding to yours. He resists of course, so used to being in charge, especially during sex. But you’re nothing if persistent. You grasp the back of his head, holding him in place as you explore his mouth.

You break the kiss to breathe and smirk at him. “If it’s too much, or you change your mind, tell me,” you urge John. “Green means go, yellow is slow down, red is stop.”

“Plan to get that rough with me, do you?” John teases.

“Yes,” is your blunt response. “You’re rough with me all the time. Figured I could return the favor.”

“I will be sure to tell you to stop, should it get to be too much,” John assures you. But you don’t like his tone. It’s almost condescending.

“You think I can’t handle this,” you realize. “You don’t think I can be in control.”

“I never said that,” John says, but he still has a smirk.

“No, but you’re thinking it,” you say, feeling annoyed and insulted.

“If you say so, love.”

Oh, fuck him.

You glare as he leans in for another kiss. This time, you don’t let him. You grab a fist full of his hair, yanking hard so his head snaps back. His eyes are wide with surprise.

“That’s right, Johnny,” you say in a voice that barely even sounds like your own. “Tonight, it is ‘if I say so’. And right now, I say that your tone is mocking. I don’t care for it.”

John grins, top teeth sinking into his lower lip in anticipation. “Is that so?” he asks. “Well, maybe--”

“Maybe,” you cut him off. “You should stop talking.” He raises an eyebrow at you. “Let’s get something straight, Constantine. Tonight is my night. Tonight, I’m the one who calls the shots.” You push him off your lap. “Now, lay down on your stomach.”

There is a brief moment where neither of you move or say anything. John is staring with eyes full of defiance. He hates authority and giving up control is not something he does. You raise your eyebrow.

“You don’t want me to repeat myself. Do you?”

John’s shoulders sag a little and he has the foresight to look sheepish. “No,” he says, turning onto his hands and knees.

You’re on him in a second, yanking his hair again as your lips brush his ear. “Mind your manners, Johnny,” you say in a low voice. “It’s ‘yes, Mistress’ or ‘no, Mistress’. Understood?”

He nods, swallowing thickly. “Yes.” He gasps when your teeth press into the spot just below his ear. “I mean, yes, Mistress.”

“Good boy.”

You have to say, having John do what you tell him is giving you more pleasure than you thought it would. You start kissing the back of John’s neck, hands roaming his sides until they stop at his waist. He moans softly and presses back into you.

“So eager,” you say. “Maybe a little too eager.”

“Oh yeah, what are you doing to do about it?” John asks.

You tug on his hair, earning a choked groan. “Manners, Johnny Boy.”

John smirks, rubbing himself along the strap-on resting between his legs. “Been a long two days,” he says. “Johnny is ready for a good buggering.”

He yelps when your teeth sink into his shoulder. “You’re ready when I say you’re ready,” is your response.

He gasps and leans into you some more. You pull away completely to reach for the drawer. John makes a move to kneel, but before he can, you land a sharp slap on his ass cheek. Instead of a yelp, John lets out a loud moan.

“Stay put,” you order.

Surprisingly, he does, his eyes watching closely as you reach into the drawer and pull out a small bottle of lube. You smirk at him and wonder what you must look like: tight corset that accentuates your breasts, purple strap-on sticking out from between your legs. You reach out to stroke John's head.

“Such a pretty pet,” you say. The way John is looking at you is foreign. Like he’s hanging on every word you're saying, waiting patiently for your next instructions.

You bend forward to give him another quick kiss, before letting him go so you can climb onto the bed once more.

Kneeling behind John, you take a moment to admire him from this angle. Is this what he sees when he stares at you; when you’re bent over in front of him, waiting to see what he does next? Is he admiring how flush your skin is? How your body sways when you breathe heavily?

You drop the bottle to the side so you can run your hands up John’s thighs, settling one on each cheek. He twitches when you do, muscles straining as he tries to stay still. Smirking to yourself, you lean forward and let your breath ghost across his puckered entrance, only to move and place a kiss on the dip of his spine.

You catch the whimper of disappointment and chuckle. “Naughty, naughty,” you say, letting your tongue taste his skin. “I know exactly what you want. But I don’t think you’ve done enough to deserve it.”

“Bloody hell, love,” John says, voice sounding strained. “Do _something_.”

You pull away and give him another slap. He pitches forward with a low moan. “How many times do I have to tell you?” you ask, spanking him again. “I decide tonight!”

John moans louder. “Yesss…”

You spank him harder.

“Mistress! Yes, Mistress!” John hurries to correct himself.

“Good boy, you’re learning,” you say, tracing the red hand print he now sports.

You press gentle kisses to the abused flesh. With your free hand, you reach around to grasp his neglected erection. It’s practically hot to the touch and the head leaks precome when you swipe your thumb over it. John gives a desperate whine, trying to keep himself from thrusting into the touch. You give him a few firm strokes before letting him go to grab the discarded lube. However, you pause before you do and think for a second.

Well, you’ve come this far. Fuck it.

You grab John’s cheeks, spreading them before running your tongue along his hole. John gasps in surprise, hands fisting the bed sheets. The moans he’s making are beautiful and grow louder with each flick and prod of your tongue. You've never seen him so needy and desperate. His thighs are trembling when you blow cool air over him. You press your lips to his entrance, sucking ever so slightly for a moment before reaching around start stroking him again.

John swears loudly and just when you know he’s completely blissed out, you stop, breaking all contact. John whimpers and you can hear him panting. His cock is harder than you’ve ever seen it, and you consider blowing him.

But that would be too much of a reward.

“I take it you enjoyed that,” you tease, slowly uncapping the lube.

John nods frantically. “Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress.”

“You should see yourself like this,” you coo. “God, you look incredible.”

He’s so wound up, he doesn’t anticipate your lubed up fingers teasing his hole. He jerks violently until he realizes what you’re trying to do. Then he’s pushing backwards with urgency.

“Love, love, please,” he begs. “Too slow...please, Mistress. More?”

You grant him his wish, pressing a finger forward. However, when you’re met with barely any resistance, you pause and frown. “Are you warmed up already?” you question.

John hangs his head with no answer, so you crawl forward to drape yourself along his back. Leaning down to speak in his ear again, you growl, “Johnny, answer me.”

“Had a wank before I came over,” he admits. “Fingered myself. Couldn't...wait…”

Your face warms at the admission and you roll his earlobe between your teeth while you start to finger him. He moans and immediately clamps down around the digit before you feel him loosen as he relaxes.

“You fingered yourself without me?” you ask, tracing the shell of his ear with your tongue.

John shudders and you feel him relax. “Thought of you,” he groans, moving along with your finger. “Ever since you spanked me, been fantasizing about this. Oh, love…”

You stop and John realizes his mistake.

“Mistress, Mistress,” he corrects. When you continue, he sags into you with a sigh. “Thank you, Mistress.”

“You ready for me to fuck you?” you ask, nuzzling his cheek, second finger sliding in with ease. Part of you is relieved that John warmed himself up because you were nervous, having very little experience in this area. The amount of pressure is drastically reduced.

John nods hurriedly. You bite his neck and he rocks back against your hand. “Okay, pet. You deserve it now.”

John sighs with longing as you pull away. He mumbles something that you don’t quite hear. “What was that?”

“I want to see your face,” he says. “Can...can, we…I mean, Mistress, would you...?”

You've never heard John stutter before. He’s so far gone he can't even seem to be his shithead self.

“On your back,” you order.

When John turns to face you, his eyes are wide and his cheeks are flaming red. You advance on him and he lays down, refusing to break his gaze with yours. You lube up the strap-on as he settles against the pillows. It's surreal to have your roles reversed, to remember every single time he's done this to you. He pulls his knees to his chest and you lean forward, gripping the sex toy firmly.

When you slowly slide the tip into him, John exhales sharply, forcing you to pause.

“Color?” you ask.

“Green, green,” John says.

“You're tense.”

He sighs heavily and closes his eyes. You can see his chest rising and falling steadily as he tries to relax. You work yourself into him with small thrusts, searching his face for any signs of pain. It takes few moments of silence until you’re fully inside him. You place your hands on either side of his head, smiling down at John as you slowly withdraw before surging forward. His eyes drag open and he moans loudly, his legs wrapping around your waist to draw you in closer.

He’s captivating. Every micro expression on his face fuels your need to keep moving. You’re causing this. You’re the one making him writhe and moan as you slowly fuck him. No wonder John loves this. No wonder he towers over you, watching you intently while he’s inside you. It’s addicting to have this much power over someone, to watch them squirm and move to meet your thrusts every single time.

You glance down and see his cock bouncing against his stomach and you put all your weight on one hand so you can grasp him firmly. John loudly grunts, his hand coming to rest on your hips. His fingers dig into your skin and you realize he is stopping himself from taking over.

You don’t mind anymore. The game is finished, was the second you slid into him. “Go on,” you say breathlessly.

John grins before yanking your hips forward, forcing you to thrust so deep that you gasp at the same time he does. He repeats the action again, moaning louder this time as he helps you find his sweet spot. His cock twitches and swells harder in your hand.

Your bodies are covered in sweat, John's hair sticking to his forehead. He’s muttering your name under his breath, urging you on.

“Harder, love! I can take it!” he begs.

“Can you, Johnny?” you pant. “Can you take my cock?”

John nods hurriedly, letting go of your hips. You thrust deeper and he practically shouts in pleasure. He closes a hand around yours and takes over so you're both tugging on his cock. You know the second before he's going to come. His eyebrows knit together, his mouth forms a perfect “O” and his back arches. His come erupts from him, coating both your hands and his stomach until there's nothing left.

He lets your hand go and you let his softening cock slip from your fingers.

You ease out of him slowly, fumbling with the straps so you can remove the toy. Your own arousal is nearly painful and you’re so wet you can feel your thighs growing sticky. You flop down next to him, shoving down the thong before stroking yourself.

You close your eyes and surrender to your own pleasure, picturing the beauty you just witnessed only moments ago. Thick, practiced fingers join yours as John helps you get off, stroking your swollen pearl and sucking on your neck while you finger yourself. It doesn’t take long until you let out your own moans, hips gyrating against both of your hands, sheets beneath you soaking through from your release.

Eventually, you still and force your eyes back open. John is smirking down at you.

“I knew if I got a rise outta you, you would stop being nervous,” he says smugly, leaning down to place a wet kiss on your shoulder.

You laugh breathlessly. “Figured that’s what you were doing,” you tell him. “That was...words...things...feelings…”

John chuckles, falling onto his back once again. You hear the click of the lighter and smell smoke as he lights up a cigarette from the pack he keeps on the nightstand. “Next time, if you want something more, just ask, love,” he says, his voice muffled by the stick in his mouth.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
